Talk:Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke's Growth and Ability In that section it should be edited and cleaned up and should include that Sasuke had to use the second Level of his Curse Mark against Orochimaru despite the later being in such a weakened state. During his battle against Itachi Sasuke who after absorbing Orochimaru and had his own power and abilities supplemented by Orochimaru's could hold his own against Itachi. However, Itachi was very ill and wasnt at 100% at most he was likely at 50%. Itachi also gave Naruto some of his power just before his battle with Sasuke further weakening him and despite planning to lose Itachi was in control of the entire battle between them. Also the fact that Sakura was in disbelieve about Sasuke's rapid and inhuman growth and after consulting with Tsunade who suggested that Sasuke was using Forbidden Jutsu or taking drugs that should DEFINITELY be noted. ~Mikethe88~ :And all of that is already in the article.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC) No not all of it is and what is there isn't worded right. ~Mikethe88~ :*It's already mentioned that Orochimaru was in a weakened state, and its already mentioned that Sasuke activated the the second level of his Cursed Seal. :*It's already mentioned that Itachi was sick and possibly not at 100%. :*Why does it matter that Itachi gave something to Naruto, we don't know what he did. :*The possible drug use is mentioned. :Everything you want is already mentioned in the article.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 13:22, January 28, 2010 (UTC) We really don't know nothing about it, but I assume that Itachi sealed some of his powers (like he says) in Naruto, in order to protect the Leaf if Sasuke has a change of heart (like it is!), and I think, knowing that Itachis talent is 5 in Fuinjutsu he sealed something in Naruto, some kind of power that could help him counter the Sharingan or even the Mangekyo, because in the dialog he states that Naruto knows how to counter the Sharingan ( what Chiyos said ) but it's not enough. Even Itachi, an Uchiha born under the "hatred" loved his village and cared, so we have a case with an Uchiha with the so called "Will of Fire". I like that, an Uchiha member with the "Will of Fire". Although I am an ardent fan of Itachi and consider him a major unsung hero, don't take this as fan-like-blahness. What i mean is that it could be used against Sasuke, showing him that everything doesn't have to be stereotypical (a similar thing happened to Neji). And I also agree with the Mangekyou counter theory. It could be that Itachi foresaw Sasuke seeking the eternal Mangekyou sharingan (as he ends up doing), and as a counter measure, equipped Naruto with a means of defense.BlazeUchiha (talk) 18:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Genjutsu? Why are we completely ignoring all the Genjutsu from Sasuke? Don't tell me it's because we don't know their name, we have alot of jutsu's that we don't but we still list them and make up names for them. There is also a lack of a Genjutsu section in his abilities. --TekkenStorm (talk) 09:37, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :It's just that: We don't know their names. Apparently, Tsukuyomi was really Itachi's own thing: An illusion controlling time-space. Sasuke doesn't have that, and the last 2 chapters made it crystal clear. It's a little different making articles for genjutsu as opposed to an unnamed jutsu. Most of Sasuke's genjutsu are meant as distractions. With the exception of the Susanoo genjutsu and black illusions, they really don't deserve an article let alone a name in my opinion. I think his skill with genjutsu was already mentioned in the article anyway. Wreiad (talk) 14:52, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Sry, but Sasuke has got Tsukuyomi, he clearly said that in orther to have Susanoo you need Amaterasu AND Tsukuyomi, so further discussion is pointless. Its like saying that Konohamaru doesnt know Rasengan because his is a FAR weaker version of that Naruto has. It just isnt trained yet. He claimed only people who can use the "Double Mangekyo" can use Susanoo. He doesn't actually say which jutsu are required. As it seems, his genjutsu is not Tsukuyomi. Tsukuyomi in my opinion, was unique to Itachi because of the mastery he had over it and is described in the 2nd databook for it's control. Sasuke has no such control in his genjutsu, thus it's not Tsukuyomi. It's basically like how Kagutsutchi is a spinoff of Amaterasu. Tsukuyomi might just be something Itachi made from the default Mangekyo genjutsu. Wreiad (talk) 15:56, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Third Databook said that Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi are required, it mentions nothing on how much mastery one has to have over them. For all we know, Sasuke simply isn't as skilled with his MS genjutsu as he is with his MS ninjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 16:42, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :That does seem to be the case. As I understood it, Danzo's conversation with Sasuke in the chapter preceeding the most recent chapter essentially stated that Sasuke was using Tsukuyomi, but sucked at it (to paraphrase/put it bluntly). At its base, Tsukuyomi is just the ability to control all of the senses at once and alter the perception of time. Since Sasuke isn't so great, he can probably only control one or two senses at once (in that case, sight and touch), and as stated by Danzo, he certainly can't affect time. ..I guess so... yea I think he should know how to use Tsukoyomi but just no where near as strong as Itachis' one Anyway, it doesn't seem like Sasuke's one to waste his time with Genjutsu(not defacing their value), instead relying on ninjutsu to take his opponent out through brute force. Or maybe he doesn't want to use Tsukuyomi(assuming he has it) because he's aware of the fact that Itachi's far outstripped his own. Also, he uses Mangekyou Sharingan so recklessly, what has it beeen, a couple of weeks and he's already losing his vision? ofcourse, now he's got itachi's too. Also, in his fight with Danzo, it turns out he DID manipulate Danzo into thinking he still had more Izanagi time when he didn't. So maybe Sasuke CAN do time manipulation but he sucks at it compared to Nii-san. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 19:11, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *Sasuke did no time manipulation, he just noticed that Danzo's last Sharingan closed before Danzo himself, and used an illusion to make Danzo see the eye as still open. Omnibender - Talk - 19:14, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Sasuke being able to activate mangekyo in just one eye (http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/480-41/15) this must be something special to activate only one sharingan eye, and a mangekyo one at that, and should be noted in his sharingan abilities. *He's done it before, remember the genjutsu he used in the Kumo guy to get Killer Bee's location. Omnibender - Talk - 15:09, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I do, but there is one HUGE difference, his other eye was closed indicating that he didnt want to reveal it to conserve chakra, this time both were open but just one activated and probably again filled with rage showed new mastery of the sharingan--FlameSkarr (talk) 15:24, January 29, 2010 (UTC) He just closed one eye 'cause he didn't need it fr the jutsu-- (talk) 23:41, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Yea lol isn't that what happened?? I seriously never considered this when I read the manga... Like Itachi, he can only use it in one eye. The other is for Amaterasu. wth?! WHAT THE HELL?! I changed it a thousand times. how can sasuke 'tell' itachi something? He just addressed Itachi. Itachi's already dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT?! DEAD. D-E-A-D. DEAD!!! -- (talk) 23:40, January 29, 2010 (UTC)anonymus ... What are you on about? Gojinn (talk) 19:43, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :He's obviously blabbering out of how there's a "grammatical" mistake that in which in his view, he's trying to say that Sasuke can't "tell" Itachi something, because Itachi's dead. Look here at the anonymous edit. Unfortunately though, there isn't much of a difference between said and addressing. Sasuke was just talking to himself about Itachi, acting like he was talking to Itachi himself, even though he was dead. It's not much difference. But, we've already gotten rid of that part, so, there's no point into talking about it any longer. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 21:09, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Right Eye Going or Is Blind? When Danzo stated that he has used his eyes too much, right before that, Sasuke's right eye became natural and then faded. Do you think Danzo meant that he has started to go blind? HellBlade (talk) 04:44, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I doubt it. If he can survive this long, I don't see how it can affect him for several more minutes. It probably reverted to normal from exhaustion. He fought several kages, several minutes of rest, then Danzo. I don't see how he isn't exhausted. --'Avatar' Talk 04:50, January 30, 2010 (UTC) That's true; however, he has used his MS a lot this time around. After fighting Bee, he vision was blurry. He has used it much more this time. We can only interpret that has vision has gotten much worse since this battle has took place, right? HellBlade (talk) 05:03, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's one his eyes that are going blind.Notice how when he's about to kill Danzo,one eye is completely fine while his MS eye is bleeding down his face-- (talk) 05:10, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :@hellblade-Theoretically, yes. But, Itachi was also capable of using MS for long periods of time. We don't know if MS is affected by the user's current state. It might not be. And we don't know how long it takes for the eyes to degrade, to complete blindness. The negative effect of MS is that the user shall steadily go blind, but there is no time frame. It might change from person to person. From what it seems, Madara seems to have used it for decades and seemed to be fine. While Itachi was going blind in less then 5 years. So, yes, Sasuke is going blind. How fast and when will he go fully blind? We don't know. :@IP-We also don't know here as well. But it seems that whenever you use amaratesu or tsukyomi the respective eye bleeds while the other doesn't. And since it is fair to assume that the MS takes up more chakra than the regular sharingan, it will probably bleed more than the regular.--'Avatar' Talk 22:28, January 30, 2010 (UTC) True. But you are forgetting one important thing; Madara is a special case. He has the Eternal MS. He states that Uchiha members who have gained the Eternal MS can us MS techniques and will never go blind ever again. I'm not sure what chapter it was in, but something was also mentioned about life span (immortality) wasn't there? HellBlade (talk) 22:54, January 30, 2010 (UTC) You're also forgetting that Itachi did not use it for extended periods of time: when he appeared in the Search for Tsunade arc he used just Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi once apiece and was exhausted. Also, it might be that Itachi's eyes were degrading to blindness because of his weakened condition. Also, Sasuke is going blind quickly because he has been overusing his MS, for example, constantly using his Susanoo/Amaterasu combo during the assault on the Kage Summit and during his fight with Danzo.LeafNinjaGoku (talk) 06:35, February 18, 2010 (UTC) i agree it seemed like itachi only used the MS when absolutly necessary but sasuke used it several times in quick succession not to metion pushing the susanoo to near completion when alredy tired-anonymous Sasuke's infobox Why does it say in Sasuke's infobox that he knows one of Kankuro's Black Secret techniques? Sasuke doesn't even use puppets. Also, shouldn't someone add the Crow Clone Technique as he is seen using it against Danzo? January 30, 2010 1:58 No. That was merely a genjutsu that was used against Danzo. Danzo said his genjutsu did not even compare to Itachi's Tsukiomi (sorry if I have misspelled it). It has one listed? That's strange. If it does, then you are able to remove it. (talk) 07:29, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay fine, but that doesn't change the fact that Sasuke does NOT know any Black Secret techniques. Please, can someone remove it? 16:11, February 2, 2010, why did sasuke's vision fade way faster then itachi's? What would sasuke be classified as if he really did kill Danzo Would he be classified as S-Class or does it have to actually need to be stated in the manga because I think that would probably put him as an S-Class. -- (talk) 22:50, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :That's difficult to say. We don't actually know what one needs to do in order to be classified as an S-class criminal. It could even be he was already one even before the Kage Summit started. :So yeah, the only way we could ever be sure is if it was literally stated. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:54, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Well Itachi killed his clan, Deidara had been a terrorist bomber, Hidan killed everyone from his village he lived in, I guess its safe to assume that somone would have to kill alot of people that they were affiliated with but since Danzo is really important to the leaf village I think that would count aswell. Who knows what will happen next... I think it would be safe to say that by attacking the Kage Summit and going toe-to-toe with each of the five Kage, Sasuke is effectively an S-Class criminal.LeafNinjaGoku (talk) 06:31, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yea I agree with LeafNinjaGoku. How can't he be an S-class criminal if he tried to kill the kages. And personally I don't exactly see the point of Sasuke even trying.. Cheesy English Quote I noticed that Sasuke's quote on his goal of killing his brother was kinda messed up. Any reason it's stated as the censored "Destroy a certain someone" rather than "kill"? Because that's the English dub quote. I was watching the episode where he says that on Hulu and it was translated as kill. It's not really a big deal but the choice of the word destroy is really poor and kinda annoys me... Word I doubt its being censored I have seen the word kill many times in this wiki, I think that its either a mistake no one cares about or its intentionally like that.. --TheBlueBlur (talk) 20:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Page protected? The page says it's protected, and the new manga chapter's information isn't uploaded; who takes care of the Sasuke Uchiha page? *The recent releases of chapters on Wednesdays threw a wrench in our spoiler policy, a new one has been proposed and is being discussed, until then, we go by the old spoiler policy, which says that new information is to be added Friday, this way all new info can be added at once. Relevant pages are protected so people can't add info ahead of time, they're set to drop the protection Friday. Omnibender - Talk - 17:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Genjutsu Knowledge Although we can't add "Unknown Genjutsu" to his Jutsu's list we can add his skills with Genjutsu to his ability's section. I believe we have seen enough of his skills in this area to agree that he deserves one. Kurenai and Tayuya each have their own section even though we have only seen them use one Genjutsu one time and each time was ineffective against their opponent. Sasuke has used many and most have been effective. He deserves his own section on his skills with this ability. I'm not saying he is amazing with them but right now he is the second best character in Genjutsu within the series which is sad because this ability has so much potential to be only used sparingly. --Pride10 (talk) 19:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Acknowledgement is one thing, but can you think of the content warranted to create his own section? Gojinn (talk) 22:13, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Technique Add Well, I have make a page for this: Piercing Feathers Illusion. Can anyone add it to his Jutsu section please?Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 15:25, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Sasuke's susanoo is still growing in chapter 484 sasuke's susanoo gets another layer similar in appearance to itachi's susanoo, seems his current susanoo is far from perfect and needs more maturing. I agree, but I think that that armor-clad version is as far as it can go, because that's what Itachi's looked like. In which case, the picture that is titled "Sasuke's Perfect Susanoo" needs to be changed to his level two susanoo and we need a new pic for his perfect one. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 20:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Sexy Technique Emm... WHEN has he used it??? And if never, WHY is that technique on his Justu section???--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 20:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :From my understanding, it was only used in a videogame. it should be removed.--Shelldone (talk) 20:35, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Trivia update One of the trivias says that in the two times Sasuke thinks of his teammates, it pushes him further into the darkness and he unleashes a new more powerful move. This needs to be updated to three times, now including on the bridge after defeating Danzo. While talking to Kakashi, his Susanoo increases even more. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 21:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) rasengan???? in this manga page manga 485 he is seen using rasengan and naruto is seen using chidori!! whats up??! --Seashark97 (talk) 09:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) If you read the manga closely you will understand why sasuke was shown to use rasengan and naruto chidori When naruto said "Its Funny Sasuke.... you and i could easily... been standing in each other's shoes right now" that meant that naruto could be in sasuke's place (been the bad guy) and sasuke been in naruto's place (been the good guy) so that is why the showed the opposite side of what could have happened :P --Petar93 (talk) 09:43, March 5, 2010 (UTC) but that doesn't mean that kakashi would've taught naruto chidori and jirayia would've taught sasuke rasengan but your stuff sounds right.--Seashark97 (talk) 14:12, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::No. Petar93 is right. Saeshark97 is wrong. Naruto would be the bad guy and Sasuke would be the good guy. Thats if Naruto made the wrong choice. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 15:40, March 5, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi It should also be noted that Naruto doesn't have lightning natured chakra, has only just mastered his first nature and there has been no time in the series where Kakashi could have taught him both lightning nature manipulation AND chidori... Seriously, people should actually READ the manga. >_> Gojinn (talk) 21:51, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah thanks for agreeing with me :) Your welcome. I side with those who actually read the chapter. I have the picture also. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 19:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Why did he do it? After causing all that carnage and ignoring people that care about him,why would he listen to Naruto?-- (talk) 22:09, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Because there's a much deeper bond between the two of them then they have with anyone else. Gojinn (talk) 21:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Mistake In the Personality section there is a mistake in this sentence: He also claimed to have cut all ties to his life in Konohagakure, believing that they was the cause of his weakness, going as far as attempting to kill Naruto, whom he spared in their previous battle, to prove how detached he was. It should say believing that they were the cause of his weakness -- (talk) 02:30, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Saske Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, so now that's he getting his brother's eye he will have the Eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan? --tay23 3-18-10 :Presumably but it won't be added to teh article until we see it. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 21:34, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ya we have to see possibly next chapter, can't wait, i wonder what it would look like? BlackGhost91 (talk) 15:14, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I still don't think Madara will give Itachi's eyes to Sasuke... it could be very dangerous to Madara... he is probably planning something about it. --Rubião March 23, 2010 (UTC) true but madara is still far stronger than sasuke even if he has his Eternal Mangekyho Sharingan and besides i think he is quite confident in his abilities and also Sasuke is more determined to kill Naruto and all the Kohona villagers than Madara. BlackGhost91 (talk) 14:49, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm not so surprised... but I'm crazy for the next chapter! Sasuke with a Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan! Man, I can't wait to see his new powers. I hope he can teleport too --Rubião March 24, 2010 (UTC) Do you remember when Madara said he plans to synchronize Sasuke with the Demonic Statue of the Outer path? And when he said he needed to collect the Rinnegan before the war begins? What if he didn't transplant Itachi's eyes.... (Just a funny possibility.) --GoDai (talk) 03:41, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Next thing you know Sasuke uses Outer Path to turn Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Nagato, Itachi, and Yahiko into the new Six Paths and seal the 7 Tailed Beasts into them and himself.... (Funny.)--GoDai (talk) 03:41, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I honestly think madara is gonna use the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path to bring back all the Uchiha as more evil and under his control (like how Orchimaru brought back the First and Second Hokages) besides fusing the tailed beasts together, becoming its host and taking over the world, which makes sense to me because he and Sasuke are the only true Uchiha left and just trying to take over the world with only three other people left on his side and lots of other nations trying to stop him, the odds seem low for him unless he has another plan and that may be creating a new army and an army of ressuracted Uchiha seems plausible. And also I seen a whole bunch of pics of Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo, few seem alright, others don't really look cool but there is one that seems the most likely. BlackGhost91 (talk) 13:39, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Btw, Madara did transplant Itachi's eyes to him though no-one knows what it looks like yet. I was hoping to see it but I guess thats part of the suspense lol. Oh well maybe next chapter. BlackGhost91 (talk) 15:14, March 25, 2010 (UTC) do you think sasuke will beable to use kumiru, sorry if i spelled it wrong because, it bothers me that kakashi is the only one seen able to do this and he isnt in the Uchiha bloodline, that makes me guess that if obito were still alive he would beable to use it? Um, that's a different subject of conversation, going on here.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 16:29, March 26, 2010 (UTC) It could be that madara did not transplant sasukes eyes I mean there was like 50 sharingan on that wall.-- (talk) 22:47, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I could imagine sasukes eyes all messed up with the skin from the socket all ripped up and the eye looking like danzos eye (on his face) but thats just a possibility. I also think sasuke would end up in a a ninja straight jacket by the end I mean hes crazy as heck. its quite obvious his eyes has been transplanted cause he said he could feel Itachi's power flowing into him, getting stronger. how would this happen if madara didn't transplant his eyes? BlackGhost91 (talk) 15:42, April 6, 2010 (UTC) maybe one day madara will steal sasukes eye>>> It would help if you signed your post. What now? Eternal Eternal MS?!? [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 19:19, April 6, 2010 (UTC) idk maybe its possible but we have no idea if Madara's EMS are damaged or not but i doubt it. (talk) 14:42, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys after reading chapter 490 i'm certain that madara wud not have given sasuke wrong eyes, because he actually seemed pretty protective about him. And guys i have a theory, all of us know that madara's eternal mangekyo controls space, and even though danzo didn't have ems, due to the sheer number of ms, he controlled reality, so the third in this sequence shud be time, so i think sasuke's power will be somethin to do with manuplation of time and all(u know reversing, stopping, fast forwarding I dont understand what is taking so long for the next chapter to be released. It has been like a fricken month since we found out the operation was a success. Why havent we seen his EMS yet? We have learned a ton of stuff about naruto since then but nothing about sasuke!!!! its getting annoying etc.) (talk) 15:06, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Because we had pretty much almost an entire arc featuring Sasuke? No Sasuke is good for a change. Omnibender - Talk - 00:28, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Cursed Seal wings I have three questions: *Can Sasuke really fly using his wings or just glide and hover? *Can Sasuke regrow his wing that Deidara blew off after a while? *How can Sasuke fly/glide and hover by replacing his lost wing with 6 or so snakes?--Erik1310 (talk) 13:38, March 27, 2010 (UTC) *Yes he can fly *No *no idea *and Four Sasuke can't fly anymore cuz he doesn't have a cursed seal --Petar93 (talk) 14:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, though saying "Sasuke can't fly anymore cuz he doesn't have a cursed seal" was unnecessary, anyway what technique did Sasuke use to grow those snakes: Snake Authority Spell or Hidden Shadow Snake Hands?--Erik1310 (talk) 16:32, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Susanoo According to volume 51's cover, Sasuke's Susanoo is blue, should we add that into his MS moves/Susanoo page? Or should we wait till its appearance in the anime to edit it in? Combat Skills under combat skills it states that Sasuke copied "Lee's speed." The sharingan is good, but not that good, that is why Sasuke had such a big issue when Lee and him first fought. While his eyes could see it, his body could not match lee's speed. Speed is something Sasuke trained to achieve, not something that he copied. :The Sharingan did not "copy" the speed, but its imitative abilities allowed Sasuke to reproduce Lee's speed and corresponding fighting style. "Copy" is misleading, but it's more-or-less accurate. ''~SnapperT '' 03:59, May 22, 2010 (UTC) New Image We need a new image. Preferably one from Part II!Thank you taking time to listen to my post! 22:18, May 27, 2010 (UTC)!!!!!!!! Weapons If you look on his profile, his Weapons have two Sword Kusanagis... --Pie09 (talk) 08:20, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Hidden Shadow Snake Hands Is jutsu in the chapter 359 page 1 Hidden Shadow Snake Hands?--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Possibly. ''~SnapperT '' 02:41, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Mistake Since editing for this page is closed, I'll just leave the intended change here. Under the "Quotes" section, where it says "* (To newly renamed Team Taka) "From now on we are not Team Hebi, we are Team Taka, and are goal will be to destroy Konoha."", it should say "and our goal will be to destroy Konoha." It's a small edit, but every bit counts. Well, I think it does, anyway. I wanted to know did sasuke have the snake contract or was his summonings a result of absorbing orochimaru Cursed Seal Why don't we just delete the cursed seal from his powers & abilities section- sure it symbolizes a power he once had but if we're going to show accurate information it should be deleted completely. A comment like; "Since Itachi sealed Orochimaru, the Cursed Seal was removed from him" isn't enough. Unless you all wanna keep it just in case he ever gets it back somehow- but I doubt that'll ever happen. He doesn't have it anymore so it's not a part of his abilities.--Awale (talk) 17:31, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Or what is this some kinda Sasuke fanclub stunt just to make his powers and abilities section look long like Naruto's(rhetorical question, but answer it anyway if you want to)... Btw, sorry if I'm coming off too strongly, but I just don't see the need for it to exist on his profile anymore.--Awale (talk) 17:34, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Articles are to be accurate to any point in the series. Things are not removed because they no longer apply to a certain character. ''~SnapperT '' 17:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but you know what I mean, right? To a new comer it may give off the impression that he still has the cursed seal...--Awale (talk) 20:03, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :By your logic, any character that dies, should have all their jutsu removed. SimAnt 20:08, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Not really, every wiki has a simple solution to that- merely naming them deceased in their profile. And I'm not here to argue, I was just saying it should have some kind of sub-section or something. But listing it as part of his active abilities doesn't make sense; cos it's not an active ability he uses in combat. Sorta like like how I mentioned that dead characters are mentioned as deceased- perhaps we should create a special former abilities section. But that'd be too much trouble and it's not common at all. Well whatever just keep it there- it's just that it's been nagging me for a while and I wanted to say something about it is all.--Awale (talk) 20:18, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :It's a comprehensive list, not an active list. SimAnt 20:48, July 19, 2010 (UTC) It wouldn't seem that way to any reader that isn't too familiar with how things work around here.--Awale (talk) 20:55, July 19, 2010 (UTC) But it's okay, anyway, I guess that about raps this whole discussion up so umm; thanks for your feedback bro.--Awale (talk) 20:55, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Can we...? Can we add quotes from the manga? --Princess Libra (talk) 02:37, July 29, 2010 (UTC)Princess Libra Quotes are to be added only if they're a good show of the characters' personality. Omnibender - Talk - 02:45, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why is there in Sasuke's background an image of him activating his Sharingan for the first time, and the pic's from the manga? It has been shown in the anime!! Or is there copyright laws that prevent the anime usage? Sparxs77 (talk) 22:53, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Sasuke's eternal mangekyou i found this on youtube dont know if its real or not but its really cool http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7sIzvftEIA&feature=related (Willh65 (talk) 04:31, August 4, 2010 (UTC)) :No; even if the scan is real, that wouldn't be his EMS. Looking at Madara's EMS, it is a mix of his own Mangekyo, and his brother's. By that logic, the same would be true for Sasuke; his own elliptical Mangekyo mixed with Itachi's tri-blade Mangekyo. SanDemon 08:09 August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::That is a fake scan that has been around since a long time ago, I remember seeing it before, at least a couple months back. Omnibender - Talk - 00:12, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Team Kakashi Wait, is he still in this team? Or...? 21:10, August 10, 2010 (UTC)